


Under the Moon Light

by Llh177



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llh177/pseuds/Llh177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tuckington song fic with the song Forever more by Broken Iris. I would recommend listening to the song but only because its a great song this fic will make sense with out it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Moon Light

I realize that it doesn't ever get dark in Valhala but for this pretend it does. Anyway hope you enjoy!

Tucker's pov:  
   It was a cold night at Valhala outpost 17-B and Wash and I were sitting on the roof on lookout. It was my night for lookout but a little after Wash and Caboose supposivly went to sleep wash slipped out without a word. I had noticed his hard time sleeping lately but I haven't brought it up for the sake of his dignity. 

   Soon I hear faint singing coming from Wash. 

   We collide synchronized as I gaze into your eyes feel our souls loose control when your body softly glides over mine petrified but our hearts feel it's the time don't hold back at least I'll try till you end with me and show me...

   I sat there and listened to Wash's singing,almost too quiet for me to hear. Then before I could even stop myself I was on my feet pulling Wash up with me. He stopped singing and looked panicked like he thought we were under attack so I just said "I didn't say to stop singing."

   He gave me an embarrassed look before continuing as I pulled us into a slow but steady dance.

   ...Beautiful I'll show you wonderful as we share the love I'll show you everything that you've ever dreamed of. here we lie side by side now your heart pounds next to mine our two souls are surely whole now that I have realized it's the way your body sways it's your voice that calls my name it's your lips, the way they taste and now you look at me and show me beautiful I'll show you wonderful as we share the love I'll show you everything that you've ever dreamed of. there couldn't possibly be more than this I'm in complete and utter bliss  forevermore forevermore you show me beautiful I'll show you wonderful as we share the love I'll show you everything that you've ever dreamed of, that you've ever dreamed of, that you've ever dreamed of, that you've ever dreamed of.

   We continued to dance until Wash finished his song. At the end he bent down and gave me a soft kiss before quietly walking back to his room. And I will always cherish that night under the moonlight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanks for reading this super short one-shot. I hope you enjoyed and sorry if I got any of the lyrics incorrect. anyways bye!  
~LLH


End file.
